Phoenix
by love
Summary: You would think that after being burned so many time she would crumple and fall apart again, but this time Caroline Spencer was going rise from her ashes and burn all those that hurt her.
1. Chapter 1

She wanted to scream, how dare he keep something like this from her? He was her rock he was suppose to be honest with her , tell her anything that could hurt her. Protect her.

For the first time in 10 years Caroline Jacks felt humiliated

How could Jason do this to her?

Fifteen minutes earlier Carly had gone to General Hospital to get a check up, and who should she encounter but St.Elizabeth. She was going to ignore her she wasn't going to say anything; she really didn't feel like getting into an argument with her cousins wife. Of course St.Elizabeth should have done the same but no she had to make a wise crack that just opened the flood gates.

One thing led to another and Elizabeth opened her mouth about Jake. She had assumed that Carly knew about his paternity and had the audacity to tell her that she gave Jason the one thing that Carly could only lie about, she gave him a child.

To say she was shocked was an understatement; Carly had smacked Elizabeth for saying something so outrageous. Elizabeth had meant to smack her back but Jason showed up just in time to hold her hand before Elizabeth could strike. He shook his head at her and she walked away.

Something in the way he had looked at Elizabeth had made Carly go cold all over. Before he could say anything Carly retracted her arm and punched him in the jaw. Just when she was going to yell at him for being so bloody blind and idiotic when it came to being played by the same type of women, Monica ran to Jason and started yelling at Carly , Monica would have hit Carly if Jason hadn't stopped her.

All Carly could do was hold her head up high and walk away from them.

Now, sitting in the pier, she felt alone completely alone.

When her adopted mother had passed away she knew she had Jason, when Sonny and her broke up, she had Jason, when the shit was hitting the fan she knew she could count on Jason. Her whole life was tightly based around Jason being her rock. She could never have imagined or even thought about what her life would be like, without him in it.

Yes there had been plenty of scares throughout the years, when they thought he was dead, but she never gave up hope that they were lies; therefore she never had to face a reality without him.

As she looked out into the bay, she felt a piece of herself die.

It wasn't until she felt the moister on her shirt that she realized she had been crying. She quickly scanned her surroundings and cleaned up her face before she rose and walked towards the stairs. When she reached the top she looked back out to where she had been seated, she left something there, something important, something priceless, but she wasn't going to go back and retrieve it. She straightened out here shoulders and held her head up high.

This time Carly was going to be the one to walk away. This time she was going to do without Sonny without Jason and as much as she loved him, she had to be honest with herself she wasn't in love with him. She was going to do without Jacks as well.

She turned away from the pier and walked towards her home. A lot was about to change. Things were about to be placed into motion that could never be undone. Caroline Jacks walked with dignity as she realized that nothing was ever going to be the same, and if she was honest with herself she didn't give a damn who didn't like it. Her kids were going to be safe and happy and so was she, that's all that mattered to her.

Damn all those that hurt her, damn them all to hell. She was going to do for herself all right, but while she did that she was going to make sure they all paid. She was tired of being someone she wasn't, she was tired of lying to herself, Caroline Quartermaine, Caroline Corinthos, Caroline Alcazar, Caroline Jacks, even Caroline Benson had been a lie.

No she was going to be true to herself , and that meant she was going to be true to her name, Caroline Spencer was about to give Port Charles a rude awaking.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to explain,"

"There isn't anything to explain you slept with St. Liz, it's not my problem that you sleep with her, what do I care?"

"So what if my best friend has a child with my cousin's wife?"

"So what if he has said child with the woman that caused the doubts to eat at my heart when we were together 10 years ago, that made me turn to another."

"So what if I wasn't good enough to turn to when you needed someone?"

"So what if I, Caroline Spencer am never like Robin or Sam or Elizabeth, so what if I have never been good enough for you?"

"What do I care ?"

"Jason … Leave, just leave, I don't want to talk to you right know, "

"Carly I can't do this right know, I know your upset but I need you to listen to me I can't do both this time. I can't concentrate on us and on everything else that's going on in my life."

"Jake is my son. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I promised Liz that I wouldn't say anything. She doesn't want anyone to know. This isn't just my secret you of all people should know this"

She turned away from him, "you don't understand Jason, and I doubt you ever will."

He went and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Carly, I know your jealous of Liz but your still my best friend she can never take your place"

"Leave Jason, you don't know anything and abvously you weren't listening. Leave or this time it will be you who breaks me."

He turned to leave, and then he heard her.

"Wait, there is something else I have to say before you walk out that door and this will be last time I say it . I love you Jase, I love you in a way that can't be described. I love you so much that what I am about to do is going to devastate me, but it has to be done, give me a second:

She went up to her room opened her closet and reached up to the top shelf , she pulled out a small wooden box and took it down stairs.

"What is this?" He asked as she handed it to him.

She didn't answer, she walked closer to him and went to hug him then she started kissing him. She placed ever ounce of love she felt for this man in that kiss, she also placed all the pain she was feeling behind it, the box was discarded on the floor as he led her to her bedroom and made love to her. All their frustration all their anger all their pain went into their love making that night.

Morning came and they were still wrapped in each other's arms, Jason opened his eyes and looked down to her flushed body, he moved a strand of blond hair away from her face, and caressed it softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. They starred at each other for what seemed a life time.

He tried to say something but she just placed her finger to his mouth and gave him a quick kiss.

No words were spoken as to his disappoint meant she rose and placed a silk robe on. He followed her lead and got his clothes on, then followed her downstairs to the living room.

"I'll call you later; I know we have a lot to talk about"

She bent down by where he was satnding then went and hugged him, she kissed him softly on the lips.

He responded to her kiss by pulling her tighter to him, but before he could hold on to her she had broken the kiss, tears were glistening from her eyes as she slapped him.

"This Jason Morgan is goodbye." Then she slammed the door in his face. He hadn't realized she had led him to the door while she was kissing him, he also didn't realize she had placed the box he discarded last night in his hands. He took it with him as he got in his car , later he told himself he would come by later when she was calm.

Hi every one please review and let me know if I should continue.

Sorry liason fans, I'm for Jarly all the way , even though I can tolarate some Jasam. Liason is just EVIL : p


End file.
